


Alive

by Nightfall_Chara



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Animalistic Sans (Undertale), Bad Ending, Bad Puns, Bara Sans (Undertale), Big Sans (Undertale), Claiming Bites, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Manipulation, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Sans (Undertale), Romance, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Scary Sans (Undertale), Slow Burn, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Underfell Asgore Dreemurr, Underfell Flowey (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Toriel (Undertale), Yandere, Yandere Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 16,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfall_Chara/pseuds/Nightfall_Chara
Summary: •You're Little Red Riding Hood, but you took a wrong turn while delivering cookies to grandmother's house. He isn't the wolf, he's the bear that ate that wolf. A bear who got a little too attached to a certain little girl in a red hood.•••••old description••••the moment that i met you, i knew that you where meant for  M E, i knew that you where  M I N E. and now that i have you,i'll never let you go.





	1. Prologue

A soft breeze flowed your hair, as you stood at the place where your life would end. Looking down into the dark hole you realize how afraid you were. You tremble as you open your arms wide, and close your tired eyes. You felt the pair of cold hands push you into the murky darkness.

You hoped that they were safe.


	2. Fallen Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to meet Flowey!

You awake to your head throbbing. The pain of your migraine must have awaken you.

 

Something soft tickles your nose. Opening your eyes you realize that your lying on a bed of large, bright crimson, buttercups. You realize that the buttercups must have cushioned your landing. You lift yourself up, into a sitting position. You peer into the dark hall in front of you. 

 

Gathering your courage, you stand, stumble down the hall, into a not very well lit room. The only light source was a small hole that looked like a spot light. And for a good reason too, sitting in the spot light was a single buttercup. This buttercup wasn't like the others. This one was bigger, big enough to make the others look normal sized. And this buttercups color wasn't like the ones you fell on, it was yellow, and torn.

 

_'Someone really doesn't like this flower. But that doesn't mean they can torture it like that. It's over kill.'_ You think. Saddened by the sight of the flower, you take a step forward.

 

**TAP**

 

Your footstep echo's through the small room.

 

You feel your fear building.  
The flower turns around to face you. 

 

The "Flower" has a face. Well.... It has eyes and a mouth.... You think.... The buttercup has a terrified expression, tattooed on its face.

 

"Oh God. A H-Human." The flower says cowering. "P-please... Have mercy" the flower whimpers, turning away from you, shutting its eyes, trembling. 

 

You take a deep breath ' _okay Y/n it's more afraid of you that you are of it..... Probably.'_ You think before squatting down to meet it eye to eye. "I'm not going to hurt you silly." You say gently.

 

The flower forces its eyes open to look at you. It straightens its stem, still trembling. "Really?" It says leaning towards you ever so slightly. 

 

"Of course not!" You respond beaming. A bright smile forms in the flower's face. "I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!" He says energetically. "What's your name?" He asks happily. 

 

"I'm Y/n!" You respond. "Y/n that's a very pretty name." Flowey says gently. "So... Where are we?" You ask. "Why, The Underground of course..." Flowey answered his smile fading. 

 

"Look Y/n. The Underground isn't a very nice place anymore. Most of the monsters down here aren't as friendly as they used to be. They're all going to be after your soul." Flowey says seriously. "And the ruins aren't a good place, especially with Toriel running around, and all those deadly puzzles." He shivered before continuing "So if it's alright with you, I'll come with you, throughout your journey though the underground."

 

You beamed "I'd love that Flowey."

 

Flowey smiled climbing onto your shoulder, before you both embarked on your great adventure through the ruins.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is just the beginning of your journey.


	3. The Fallen Human

Dr. Alphys' hands shook. She listened to the human's screams in agony, with horror. _'12,'_ She thought. ' _Why won't he give up? She told him her answer, and yet he still thinks she's lying._ '

"That p-poor human."

"ALPHYS!" The king yelled, the loud sound caused the Dr. to jump slightly.

"C-coming A-asgore!" She called back, scurrying to meet the giant goat monster.

"Heal the damn human." The king rumbled unhappily. "Y-yes S-sir ." She answered, scrambling up to the beaten, bloodied, half unconscious, mud-caked human.

" _It_ won't crack," The king snarled, acting as if she was some kind of horrid biohazard that by just saying her name, could wipe out all of monster kind.

"And so I have decided to give the human to Papyrus and Sans," he smiled manically. "As a gift."

' _Knowing Sans and Papyrus, she'd be dead before she stepped foot into Snowden. And he knows that._ '

"Sir. You called?" The blue scaled fish asked, walking into the throne room.

"Yes. I want you to take this," He said kicking your small body. " _human_ to Sans and Papyrus's home. Tell them it's a present from the king. And they can do whatever that want with it. And also, give them the day off."

"Very well sir." Undyne said, picking up the poor human girl, just shooting a glance at Alphys, before leaving.

' _That poor human._ '


	4. The Skeleton Brothers

"Well, This is your stop." Undyne said emotionlessly. 

 

**Knock Knock**

  
She knocked on the huge door,

A giant skeleton opened it. The skeleton had razor sharp teeth, one of which, was golden, the lights of his eyes were white, a dark brown hoodie with cream fur lining the hood. He was even taller than King Asgore. He possibly the tallest monster you've seen.

"sup 'dyne." The skeleton spoke, his deep voice sent shivers down your spine. You shifted in place. His eyelights snapped over to you when you did, taking in your frail, beaten form, up and down. You noticed that he furrowed his bonebrows (?) slightly. "what's with the human?" He asked after a few long moments.

"S-she's a present from the king. He says to do what you want with her." She said sweating, even though it's snowing.

"really? right 'en, bring 'er in." He commanded, stepping out of the way as Undyne shoved you into the house. You fell in with a dull thud. "Ow..." You mumbled.

"Well! I should get going now! Hehe.. got lots of work to do! Uhh.. Bye Sans!" She said before running off to waterfall.

'Sans' sighed softly, closing the door. The giant turned to you, giving your small body another once over, before offering a large hand. You took it, his hand completely engulfing your own, as he pulled you up with great ease.

" m' name's sans. sans the skeleton." He said, never letting go of your hand. "what's yer's?" He asked.

"....Y/n" you answered, slightly intimated by the shear size of him

"y/n. that's nice." He said, letting go of your hand, mulling over your name.

He shoved his hands into his pockets, rocking back on his heels. "well y/n, looks to me like ya need a shower." He says, reclaiming your hand, leading you up a set of stairs, down a couple large doors, to a bathroom.

The bathroom had a dreary grey color scheme and large appliances. ' _Why_ _does it have a_ _toilet_ _?_ _'_ You thought before discarding your curiosity.

"paps will be home by 6. i'll be in the livin' room if ya need me. towels 're in the cabinet. don't set fire to the sink, don't put a 'gator in the tub, don't flip the table -and everythin' on it- upside down, don't punch a hole in the fridge an' ye'll be good t' go." Sans said, grinning.

"My question is how many people have done those things in your house." You responded with a playful smile.

"too many." Sans chuckled releasing your hand.

He walks away, letting you enter the bathroom.

You locked the door and undressed, setting your pretty much destroyed clothes on the toilet. Before hoping into the shower.

_______

' _Oh God. Why me?'_ You thought seeing that your clothes where gone. Although for the best because they were probably unusable after nearly months of torture from King Asgore.

You heard a door close. You rap your towel around your body.

"knock knock"

"Who's there?"

" 'mgona."

"(Pfft) 'mgona who?"

You heard him chuckle through the door.

" 'mgona give ya yer clothes, if you open the door."

 _'Oh boy.'_ You opened the humongous door, to see the equally towering skeleton, holding a new set of clothing. He hands them to you, and you quickly close the door.

 _'_ _They fit. Perfectly._ ' your new out fit consisted of a red T-shirt, black ripped boot-cut jeans, and a maroon collar that had an odd marking of a dragon skull on the front of it. You currently had the collar in your hand, unsure if you should wear it or not.

"H-how did you know my sizes?" You ask walking out if the bathroom, down the stairs, and into the living room to see Sans sitting on the couch.

His focus shifted directly onto you, the moment you came into range.

Sans shrugged. "i looked at the tags on your old clothes. figured that ya didn't want to wear 'em anymore." He said, as you quietly, shifted under his intense gaze.

"come on. papyrus texted me and said that he'll be coming home early."

"SANS!" a loud voice called, kicking the door open.

Sans chuckled. "speak of the devil."

The monster that kicked the door open, you're surprised that he didn't knock it off it's hinges. Was another skeleton monster. He wasn't as tall as Sans, but he still towered over you.

The monster was maybe a foot shorter than Sans, his teeth where sharp and his eyes were red. He wore a black ripped scarf, black buckle up boots, and full body armor. He was, to put simply, the stuff of nightmares.

"SANS!! YOU CAUGHT A HUMAN AND DIDN'T TELL ME?!?! HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN HERE!?!" He screamed furiously, stopping his foot.

"bro, i didn't catch 'er, she's a 'gift' from the king." Sans responded casually.

The monster grumbled.

"HUMAN! SINCE MY LAZY EXCUSE FOR A BROTHER WON'T INTRODUCE US, MY NAME IS THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS. BUT YOU MAY CALL ME PAPYRUS SIMPLY BECAUSE WE SHALL BE LIVING TOGETHER. WHAT IS YOUR NAME HUMAN." Papyrus yelled. _'Boy when he talks, he sure does talk.'_

"I'm Y/n. Pleasure to meet you Papyrus." You say kindly, smiling brightly. It seemed to please the skeleton.

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH. I SHOULD START MAKING DINNER." Papyrus announced triumphantly, before running off into the kitchen.

You stood in the middle of the room, unsure of what to do. You realized that Sans was staring at you.

You turned to face the giant, he motioned for you to sit next you him on the couch.

Obeying, you walked over to the leather couch, his eyes never leaving you, and you sat down, next to the terrifying monster.

You realized just how much bigger he was compared to you. You felt almost like you where a child next to him. You couldn't help but sink into the couch. You didn't think he noticed, or he just didn't show it.

 _'Okay time to watch tv.'_ you thought to yourself, focusing on the screen. What was playing was kind of horrifying.

It was a square, metallic monster, with four arms, holding a chainsaw, killing volunteers. You watched with wide eyes, " Now my dear audience! I will need one last volunteer!!~" the monsters in the crowd roared with excitement, at the thought of getting to see yet another monster die.

 

"Ohh my~ now who shall i pick?" it purred "hmm, why not... YOU!" he yelled pointing one of his gloved hands at a monster in the crowd. 

  
The monster waddled onto the stage, he looked like he was a snowflake, with glasses. "yo' paps, snowdrake's in hotland." Sans called, "NYEH? HE IS? METTATON'S PROBABLY GONNA DUST HIM THEN." Papyrus answered

"Who's Snowdrake?" you asked Sans, looking up at the monster, in order to avoid looking at the screen.

" 'e is," Sans responded motioning to the tv, and shrugging his massive shoulders. " 'e _lived_ here in snowdin." Sans said before tearing his eyelights away from the Tv screen, to look at you.

"Oh.."

"..."

Sans smiled.

" 'ey, lightn' up! 'e wouldn't be there if 'e didn't wanna to die!" he said cheerfully.

 _' Doesn't really help me feel any better_. '

"DINNER'S DONE!" Papyrus yelled from the kitchen.   
____________________________________

' _thank god i have today off.'_ Sans thought.

**Knock Knock**

"damn it." he growled. Snarling, Sans got up from his spot on the couch and walked to the door. He opened it revealing Undyne. She looked nervous.

"sup 'dine." He grumbled _really_ wanting to be back on the couch. He noticed movement, small figure behind her... a human?

' _the_ _hell?_ ' He thought before looking at her fully. She had a pair of beautiful bright (e/c) eyes. Glittering, silky (h/c) hair, soft, flawless (s/c) skin. Pretty cute actually. Honestly the only thing that was wrong was the fact, that she was caked in mud.

"what's with the human?" Sans asked after realizing that he's been staring at the human for a while

"S-she's a present from the king. He says to do what you want with her." Undyne quickly responded.

"really? right then, bring 'er in." He commanded her, stepping out of the way as Undyne shoved her into the house. "Ow..." She mumbled.

Sans glared at Undyne. Why exactly, he was unsure, but he felt his anger spike. He figured it was his instincts, upset about a human being shoved into his territory. She started sweating more profoundly.

"Well! I should get going now! Hehe.. got lots of work to do! Uhh.. Bye Sans!" She said before running off 'tail between her legs'.

Sans sighed glad that she was gone, and closed the door. He turned to the human, giving her another once over, before offering her a hand. She took it. _'_ _Holy shit 'er hands are_ _sof_ _-_ _NOp_ E _SHUT UP'_ he was surprised at the sudden thought. He couldn't help by notice that the human's hand fitted perfectly inside of his own. He gently tugged her up from the ground.

" 'm name's sans. sans the skeleton." He said, never wanting to let go of her hand. "What's yer's?" He asked gently, trying not to frighten her. He knew that big guy like him can easily scare such a little lady like herself. _'wait_ _the hell should i care!?!'_

"Y/n" She answered.

"Y/n. that's nice." His soul fluttered when she shyly looked down at the floor. _' WHAT THE-'_ Sans ̶r̶e̶l̶u̶c̶t̶a̶n̶t̶l̶y̶ letting go of her hand.

Sans shoved his hands into his pockets, rocking back on my heels. "well y/n, looks to me like ya need to take a shower." He says taking her hand, just to lead her up the stairs, down the hall, to and into the bathroom.

He watched as her emotion changed into confusion. He instantly knew what she was wondering about, but he decided not to bring it up.

"paps will be home by 6. i'll be in the living room if you need me. towels are in the cabinet. don't set fire to the sink, don't put a 'gator in the tub, don't flip the table -and everything on it- upside down, don't punch a hole in the fridge and ye'll be good to go." Sans said, smirking at her amused face.

"My question is how many people have done those things in your house." She responded with a goofy smile.

"too many." Sans chuckled, releasing her hand once more.

He walked away, letting her enter the bathroom.

She locked the door. And soon after Sans heard water running. He was about to head to the living room before an idea popped into his head

' _she's probably not going to want to wear those clothes anymore._ _'_

_______

Sans closed the front door before, and walking to the bathroom.

"knock knock"

"Who's there?"

' _ _oh__ _ _god her voice is like an__ _ _Angel__ _ _-__ _SHUT UP_ '

" 'mgona."

"Pfft. 'mgona who?"

Sans chuckled. _'_ _er_ _laugh is so swee- NO ITS NOT!! '_

" 'mgona give ya yer clothes, if ya open the door."

 _' just shove these weird ass thoughts down yeah. That'll work. '_ He thought knowing perfectly well that it wasn't.

She opened the door. Her small body was littered with ugly black bruises. Her face turned slightly pink as she took the clothes.

"H-how did you know my sizes?" She asked walking out if the bathroom, a little while later down the stairs, and into the living room.

His focus shifted directly onto her, the moment she came into view.

_̶'̶s̶h̶e̶ ̶i̶s̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶w̶e̶a̶r̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶c̶o̶l̶l̶a̶r̶.̶'̶_

Sans shrugged. "i looked at the tags on yer old clothes. figured that ya didn't want to wear them anymore." He said, and she shyly, shifted in embarrassment.

"come on. papyrus texted me and said that he'll be coming home early."

"SANS!" a loud voice called, kicking the door open.

Sans chuckled. "speak of the devil."

He watched in amusement, as fear, surprise, and confusion painted across a her face. Probably intimated by his bro.

"SANS!! YOU CAUGHT A HUMAN AND DIDN'T TELL ME?!?! HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN HERE!?!" He screamed furiously, stopping his foot.

"Bro, I didn't catch 'er, she's a 'gift' from the king." He responded casually.

Papyrus grumbled.

"HUMAN! SINCE MY LAZY EXCUSE FOR A BROTHER WON'T INTRODUCE US, MY NAME IS THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS. BUT YOU MAY CALL ME PAPYRUS SIMPLY BECAUSE WE SHALL BE LIVING TOGETHER. WHAT IS YOUR NAME HUMAN." Papyrus said.

"I'm Y/n. Pleasure to meet you Papyrus." She said sweetly, and smiling brightly. Sans felt the sharp ping of happiness in his soul. _'the fuck'_

"NYEH HEH HEH HEHE!! I SHOULD START MAKING DINNER!" Papyrus announced triumphantly, before running off into the kitchen.

She stood in the middle of the room, obviously unsure of what to do. She soon realized that Sans was staring at her.

She turned to face him, and he motioned for her to sit next him on the couch.

she obeyed and walked over to the leather couch, his eyes never  
leaving her, and she sat down.

She was the perfect size. Small, adorable, and cute. She shrank into the couch, obviously intimated by his stature.

She looked away, and at the TV. Sans did the same.

Mettatrash was on " Now my dear audience! I will need one last volunteer~!!" The monsters in the crowd roared with excitement, at the thought of getting to see yet another monster die. Sans rolled his eyelights.

  
"Ohh my~ now who shall i pick?" it purred "hmm, why not... YOU!" he yelled pointing one of his gloved hands at a familiar monster in the crowd. 

  
The monster waddled onto the stage, it was Snowdrake senior. "yo' paps, snowdrake's in  
hotland!" Sans called, "NYEH? HE IS? METTATON'S PROBABLY GONNA DUST HIM THEN." Papyrus answered

"Who's Snowdrake? She asked Sans, looking up at him, those hot, confused and scared eyes looking up at him, and only at him- _In order to avoid looking at the screen of course._

" 'e is," Sans responded motioning to the tv, and shrugging. " 'e _lived_ here in snowdin." he said returning to her gaze.

"Oh.."

"..."

_shit._

He smiled.

" 'ey, lightn' up! 'e wouldn't be there if 'e didn't wanna die!" he said mustarding a cheerful attitude, hoping that she would buy it.

She did.

"DINNER'S DONE!" Papyrus yelled from the kitchen.


	5. The Ache

 

You quickly got up and briskly walked to the table, Sans trailing behind you. Sans sat down first, his head leaning on his arm, bored.

Papyrus waltzed out of the kitchen, somehow balancing three plates of spaghetti, and setting all three plates down.

"WELL? EAT." Papyrus stated

The fact that you were pretty much starving, made you overly eager to eat the probably poisoned meal of spaghetti.

 _'_ _Not too bad... Definitely better than any thing an unsupervised, demon child, who can't cook for the life of it, could serve me. '_

"SO? HOW IS IT HUMAN?" The angry looking skeleton peered at you.

You chose your words carefully.

"It's interesting. I've never had spaghetti that tasted like this." You said sincerely. _'though_ _Ash's linguini comes close enough.'_ you thought smiling.

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH!! THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS IS UNBEATABLE ONCE MORE!" he shouted, triumphantly standing up and placing his hands on his hips.

He's actually pretty adorable... For an edgy nightmare fuel.

You started to eat the spaghetti.

Once again, you feel a pair of eyes, boring into the very culmination of your being.

You swallowed.

And glaced at the monster. You made eye contact.

Oddly enough, you felt your face heat up, and you tore your eyes away from his, suddenly interested in the food on your plate.

You heard him chuckle softly. _'okay_ _... maybe... he was day dreaming!_

You finished eating. So did the brothers.

You didn't question how they eat, nor where the food goes. Because you've literally met a giant talking goat, a talking flower, lizard, fish, and frogs. You weren't about to get into how they did it, and you figured that if you asked sans he'd probably wiggle his fingers and say 'magic'. Which at this point, it's probably the case.

"Thank you for the meal Papyrus." You said with a bright smile. He looked shocked.

"WELL- erm... Y-YOUR WELCOME? " he asked uncertain how to respond.

Papyrus swiftly picked up the dishes, and putted them into the sink.

"METTATON WILL BE ON SOON! AND I ABSOLUTELY CANNOT MISS THIS EPISODE!" Papyrus cheered, running out of the kitchen and plopping down on the couch. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.

 _'wait_ _. When was the TV off? Last I checked it was_ _o-'_

"BEAUTIES AND GENTLEBEAUTIES! THANK YOU FOR TUNING IN TO THE FINAL LIVE RUN FOR THE DAY~" the robot practically sang.

You sat next to Papyrus, since he was at the end of the couch, and Sans sat next to you. So you were being sandwiched between the two brothers.

"greeeaat." Sans grumbled.

"NOW. **_Shall we begin?~_** "

_______

You felt sick. You couldn't watch the robot kill anymore. So you focused on the area behind and around the TV.

 _' It's almost over. It's almost over._ ' you kept thinking, over and over and over.

"NOW, WASN'T THAT FUN?~" The now dust covered robot purred, "BUT UNFORTUNATELY, OUR TIME IS UP." He pouted. The crowd 'Awed'

"FAIR WELL BEAUTIES AND GENTLEBEUTIES!! " And he cut off.

Papyrus got up, and turned to you. "HUMAN. YOU MAY SLEEP OUT HERE." Papyrus stated. You nodded. "Okay." You said quietly.

Sans got up. "i'll go get ya a blanket." He said before trudging up the stairs.

" I'LL FETCH SOME PILLOWS! NYEH HEH HEH!!" Papyrus quickly ran up the stairs.

You were left alone. As a captive at Asgore's Castle, you were often alone. The sick monster knew exactly how to nearly push you to insanity, only to bring you back to sanity, rinse wash repeat. It was like you were stuck, forced to relive the same torture, over and over, again and again.

You had just escaped. And you felt as if you'd never get a good night's sleep ever again.

You sat there. Unmoving, waiting. Waiting for him. The beast that haunts you.

You heard heavy foot steps. You forced your eyes to look at the incoming danger.

You relaxed when you saw Sans instead of the king of your fears.

"ya alright?" He asked.

"Fine" you lied with a smile.

His eyelights became non-existent. But it was so fast you thought that your just seeing things.

" 'lright." He mumbled, before plopping a giant red blanket on top of you. Then again, everything in this house is gigantic.

"Tanks." You said. You actually said thanks but the blanket muffled your speech.

When your head finally got out from under the covers, you realized that Sans was still there.

He smiled "g'night kid." He said, as Papyrus walked down the stairs, a few large pillows neatly tucked under his arm.

"Good night Sans." Papyrus put your pillows on your legs "Good night Papyrus." You said sleepy, before putting the pillows behind your head.

"GOOD NIGHT HUMAN. GOOD NIGHT SANS."

" 'night paps."

You fell asleep without another word.  


Sans' POV

_shit_

_w_ _hy does she have to look so cute when she's asleep?_

There was some odd, small part of him that wanted to scoop you up, and cuddle with you in his bed. But that would be creepy... Right?

Yeah. Creepy.

Sans quickly short-cutted up to his room to stop the temptation.

He opened his door and plopped down on his bed. Shutting the door, with magic, behind him. He took off his jacket and threw it carelessly on a chair.

Sans' once warm and soft bed suddenly became cold, hard, and uncomfortable.

_'what the fuck is this human doing to me?'_

He pulled the covers up, and closed his sockets. Only to see you. Smiling.

Your sweet smile brought some strange pain to his soul, to his bones.

**CRASH**

He shot up from bed, as he heard running. Running from someone small. Running up the stairs, and.....

Outside my door

"S-sans?"

 **̶s̶ a̶ ̶y̶ ̶ ̶m̶ ̶y̶ ̶ ̶n̶ ̶a̶ ̶m̶ ̶e̶ ̶ ̶l̶ ̶i̶ ̶k̶ ̶e̶ ̶ ̶t̶ ̶h̶ ̶a̶ ̶t̶ ̶**  
**̶a̶ ̶g̶** **̶a̶** **-**

"Are you awake?" You sounded distressed. And... **Scared**

Sans couldn't help up get up in a hurry. He opened the door to be greeted by your little, quivering form.

"what's wrong?" He asked. You opened your mouth, like you was about to say something, but quickly closed it. You pursed your lips, before gently grabbing his hand. You gently tugged, signaling for him to follow.

You pulled him down the stairs. Where a certain little wolf was laying on the ground nearly unconscious. The smell of alcohol was heavy in his breath.

 _' this_ _weak, dumbass, piece of shit is what scared 'er so bad? '_

You where holding on to Sans' shirt, terrified. Then again it was probably so dark that all you could see was Ice Wolf's silhouette.

Sans put his hand on your back and led you to the kitchen, and sat you down on a chair. Once he was free, he turned on the lights, and lifted Ice wolf, up a few feet off the ground, by the scruff of his neck. Sans opened the door, and threw the piece of shit out side.

He looked at the window. _'damn_ _. It's shattered. Complete broken. She'll freeze.'_

Sans let out a sigh. "come on." He said simply "Huh? Why?" Your angeli- DUMB HUMAN voice asked.

"you'll turn blue if you sleep out here. " Sans said, walking into the kitchen. Caving in to his instincts, he lifted up THE human, and cradled you gently to his rib cage.

You gasped at his sudden movement.

"Sans!?" She yelped in surprise.

**Thump**

His soul throbbed painfully in his rib cage.

"..."

He walked out if the kitchen and into the living room, not caring about the glass.

"Sans... C-could you put me down?"

 **N** **E V E** \- _'SHUT UP!'_

"na."

Climbing up the stairs.

"Why not?"

" 'cause. "

"Cause whyy?"

"..."

"reasons." That even he couldn't explain.

Sans opened the door to his room, walked in, shut the door with his foot, and set you down on his bed.

_̶L̶ ̶A̶ ̶Y̶ ̶ ̶W̶ ̶I̶ ̶T̶ ̶H̶ ̶ ̶ ̶H̶ ̶E̶ ̶R̶-̶_

Once you were, safely, in his room, he took his jacket off, and sat in the chair that he always threw his jacket on.

"Sans... I can't see... and Sans... Why am I in your bed?"

"it's okay," he purred softly, " ya don't need 't see 't sleep, do ya?"

"No.. I guess not.. but... Where will you sleep?"

"right 'ere. trust me. 'm comfy."

"Okay then... Good night Sans.." you mumbled as you settle yourself into his blankets.

̶I̶ ̶N̶ ̶T̶ ̶O̶ ̶ ̶H̶ ̶I̶ ̶S̶ ̶ ̶S̶ ̶C̶ ̶E̶ ̶N̶ ̶T̶

You may not be able to see, but Sans could, in fact, to him the room looks pretty well lit.

"..."

"night sweetheart. "


	6. A/n Sheeeeeet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What have I done?

Okay, so in this book Sans is like 10 foot 4 and Papyrus is like 9 foot 4. Asgore is 10 feet tall. Undyne is the same as Paps, ice wolf is 6'7 Dogaressa and Dogamy were 6'11, Greater dog was 7'8 , Doggo 7'2, and lesser dog 6'5. Now, the average human female is around 5'5 (it also depends where you live and your genes). Taking that into consideration. Look at what the fuck I found.

 

<http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-tV17l8VsDhQ/U0LaG4NmHwI/AAAAAAAAsBI/V0cGzMqkR64/s1600/biblical.jpg>

  
Guys. I'm only 5'2. I'm so scared. Bara Sans my ass, more like giant Sans.


	7. Boned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oopz

Your POV

You awoke in Sans' room, alone. His chair was empty and the door was left slightly open, light from the hallway bleeding into the room. Pulling back the covers, you hopped out of the large bed. Your feet landed on the hard wood floor with a dull thud.

You walked out of the room, shutting the door behind you. You quickly walked down the stairs and into the living room.

The first thing you noticed was that the window wasn't broken anymore.   
_' That's weird.'_

"GOOD MORNING HUMAN." Papyrus said.

"G-good morning Papyrus!" You said shooting him a nervous smile. You watched as the skeleton's blood red eyelights quickly glanced up at the wall clock.

"SANS' SHIFT SHOULD BE FINISHED SOON," Papyrus announced, setting a pair of plated on the table. But instead of sitting down, he took off his apron.

"So where are you going?" You asked shyly.

"WELL, HUMAN IM GOING TO RELIVE SANS OF HIS SHIFT." he stated with a proud smile. "HAVE FUN WITH MY BROTHER!" He replied, smirking slightly. "Err.... Thanks? I will...?"

His grin grew wider. "NYEH HEH HEH" He laughed like he was laughing at his own secret joke. You sat down at the table and waited for him to finish.

"HUMAN... YOU SHOULD EAT," he said stopping what he was doing for a moment. "Um okay" You said quickly taking bites of the food. When you finished you left the table and sat on the couch. Soon Papyrus left for patrol. Without eating...? Maybe he already ate..

**SLAM!**

You jumped at the loud noise. You quickly swung your head towards the door. Sans had gotten home, and apparently, he wasn't in a very good mood. He stomped into the kitchen, opened the fridge and got out a bottle of mustard. He took a swig of it before sitting down at the table. ' _He hasn't noticed me... Or he's ignoring me...'_

He sighed leaning back in his seat, relaxing... Slightly.

_'should_ _I say something or...'_

He suddenly turned his body around to face you. He looked a little relived that it was just you.

Knock Knock

"ugh!" Sans grumbled, putting a hand to his face and rubbing his closed eyelids.

Sans set his mustard down, and grumbling, he opened the door.

"what." He half growled.

"Hello Sans! " A male voice greeted.  
"Helllo Sans!" A female voice greeted.

"the hell ya two want."

"We smelled a red smell when walking back from waterfall" the male said.  
"And it led us back here!" The female one said.

"so what. fuck off. i don't have time for yer bullshit." Sans growled.

Over come with curiosity, you climbed off the couch, and hiding behind sans, you peaked out the door.

Two dogs stood outside the door, both with axes, armor and cloaks. The dog to the right noticed you,

"THERE!" She barked with a feral grin.

Terrified you hid your body completely behind Sans.

"WHERE!?" The other barked.

SLAM

Sans shut the door in they're faces.

"i said fuck off!" He roared. Then he swiftly spun around to face you, concern evident on his face.

He bent down, frowning, holding your chin between his thumb and for finger.

"ya alright?" He asked

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"why'd ya do that?"

"I was curious about who was there..." You said, guilty.

With a sigh, he let go of your chin, and stood up straight. "Sorry..." You mumbled, now interested in the floor.

"just... don't do it again. there's a lot of monsters here that aren't too fond of humans." He said, before walking into the kitchen, and putting his unfinished plate into the fridge, along with the mustard.

"Oh... Okay, I won't"

Sans plopped down on the couch, pulling you along with him. He placed you down next to him, and put on some trash movie.

______

Half way through the movie h- THE human started leaning on him. Jolts of electricity shot through him,

_̶S̶ ̶o̶ ̶ ̶c̶ ̶u̶ ̶t̶ ̶e̶_ _̶_

_No! Shut up!_

Ignoring all reason Sans wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you a little closer into his side

_̶C̶ ̶L̶ ̶O̶ ̶S̶ ̶E̶_ _̶R̶_


	8. Sleep?

Sans found himself watching you sleep. For some reason. He couldn't help it! You look so peaceful and happy when you're asleep. So there he was, sitting in a chair, watching you while you were sleeping in his bed.

His mind began to wonder. Dumb things, really, he wasn't paying too much attention to his thoughts. He also found himself scooting a little closer to your resting form. You let out a little snore.

**̶s ̶o̶ ̶ ̶f̶ ̶u̶ ̶c̶ ̶k̶ ̶i̶ ̶n̶ ̶g̶ ̶ ̶c̶ ̶u̶ ̶t̶ ̶e̶ ̶.̶**

_wH_ At t _H_ e aC _Tu_ Al Fu _Ck_!?!

SMACK!

Sans smacked the top of his head real hard. Clearing his mind of those _thoughts._

_' it's just a fucking human. A small... fragile... helpless... little... M I N-'_

SMACK!

At this point Sans was sure that he cracked skull. _' ya know what, all i need is some rest... yeah rest.'_

Although sleeping seemed impossible right now. Especially when you're so close that he could practically hear your pulse. He tried anyways.

He found himself staring again, thinking about how small you were. How he could curl around you, protecting you from all sides.

No. You'd scream if you woke up squished by him.

So he stayed put. Wondering what the hell is wrong with him.  
  


He didn't get much sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JUST POSTED THIS AND ALREADY PEOPLE HAVE STARTED READING!?!!!!?!!


	9. Schedule and uh.... Help?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get groceries, but yo- Ow! Hey! What was that for!??

**"** HUMAN, ARE WE CLEAR?"

"Um...yes?"

"WELL THEN, REPEAT IT BACK TO ME."

"Err.. on Monday and Thursdays Sans has night patrol, and you have day..?"

"yup, go on."

"Uh. But on Wednesdays you both have day patrol,"

"YES?"

"On Tuesday and Friday Sans has day shift. And you guys have the weekend off...?"

"PRECISELY."

"So what day is it?"

"friday."

"Okay." You said softly. Sans and Papyrus glaced at each other, and without another word, Sans walked out of the house.

"HUMAN," Papyrus said sqatting down to look you in the eye. For the first time you actually got a clear look at the skeleton's face. He looked a lot scarier than you originally thought.

Papyrus looked you square in the eye.

"MY BROTHER IS STILL DEBATING ON WHETHER OR NOT WE SHOULD KILL YOU. SO IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE," he said, dropping his voice. " I'd Suggest That You Watch Your Step. Your On Trial, Human, And Sans Is The Judge." And with those words, Papyrus stood up and marched up to his room. Leaving you to contemplate his warning.

The words settled. You felt sick, you were in a cold sweat, all of the color in your face was gone. You felt like you were gonna hurl.

" _D-down here, It's k-kill or be k-killed.._ "

Flowey's words echoed in your mind

You were going to die. You'd never see your brothers again. You were going to be killed before you even got to tell them that you loved them. You'll never get to say goodbye.

_' Frisk.... Ash... '_

' _Why me?'_ You thought, tears threatening to spill.

You fell back onto the couch, crumpling as warm water poured down your face.

You laid there. Sobbing silently.

In the sea of your sorrowful thoughts, one positive, determined thought filled your head.

_' I have to survive down here. I have to.'_

...

You spent the rest of the day sleeping and watching TV.

SLAM!

"HOLY FUCK! HUMAN, UNDYNE WILL BE HERE SOON" Papyrus yelled, kicking his door off it's hinges. Chunks of wood went flying. Good thing you were sitting on the other side.

Papyrus dashed into the kitchen, a whirlwind of edgy colors tearing apart the poor room, limb from limb.

"SHIT." He grumbled. He dashed out of the kitchen and directly to you. "HUMAN. I NEED YOU TO GO TO THE SNOWDIN STORE. HAND THIS TO CINNAMONBUN." He said handing you a piece of paper and a sack of gold, pushing you out the door.

"Um, okay?"

"NEYH. BE BACK IN ONE HOUR! SANS' SHIFT ENDS SOON!"

And just like that you where free. You could run for the 'hills', but, you can't escape. Your sould is too weak to even help destroy the barrier, let alone cross it.

So you did what he asked. And went to the shop. You pushed open the doors, and a small -ding- sounded.

"Hello there pumpkin, how may I help you?"

A black furred bunny asked. She had long elegant ears that had several piercings and the left one had a bite taken out of it. She was wearing red and purple overalls with little golden buttons. She had doe like eyes which had a grayish tint to them. Her irises themselves were a frosty purple. She had long black eyelashes on top of that. You where pretty sure that this was Cinnamonbun.

You gave her a kind smile, and handed her the list

"Oh I see, well alright then. In that case, Bonnie dear? Can you get these things for me?" She asked turning to her right and cupping her hand to the side of her face. A smaller bunny hopped into the room.

She was adorable. She looked a lot like her mother, (minus the piercings and a few teeth) only she had a white spot on her nose and was dark grey instead of black. Cinnamonbun gave Bonnie Papyrus's note.

"Yes Momma" The little one said obediently, before scurrying back down the hall.

"She's a real sweetheart, but she could be a little of a hassel."

You nod. Bonnie almost immediately rushes into the room with several plastic bags. Bonnie skips up to you and drops the bags into your arms.

"Here you go ma'am!" She said with a bright smile. You noticed that one of her front teeth were missing.

"Thank you." You say, before handing the bag of gold to Cinnamonbun.

"Come again!" She shouts to you as you turn away. The bell rings a good bye to you, as you walked out into the frost bitten world of Snowdin.

You retraced your steps, past the inn, and past the hous- "THERE! THERE!"  
Shouted an overexcited female voice.

Your heart started to beat in your throat, you began to shake. You willed your terrified eyes to look towards the dog monster.

There she was, tail wagging, grinning ferociously, and she wasn't alone.

Four other dogs stood beside her. The first one was a blindfolded dog, with a loose red t-shirt with a bone on it. He had a dog treat clamped between his sharp canines. A red dagger held in threateningly in his paws.

The second was a hulking brute, black spikey armor, this dog was growling, his sword held up, ready to fight.

The third was the female, her jet black cape fluttering, and her axe out, prepared to kill.

The fourth was the male, he (like the female) was prepared to attack.

The fifth was a smaller version of the second, only he looked alert, the butt of his spear in the snow.

They were all Siberian huskies.

-start the song-

"What!? Where!?" The first shouted, swinging his head side to side.

"Over there Doggo you blind bastard." Growled the male.

"Fuck you Dogamy!" Doggo snapped.

"Shut up! We can't let it get away!!" Barked the female.

_' Should I have been running? '_

"Your right Dogaressa." Said Dogamy.

They all turned to you. Flashing their canines, getting into their fighting stance. Grinning.

Dogaressa attacked first. She charged, she attacked too quickly for you to dodge fully. She swung her axe, and hit your right shoulder. You fell back, clutching your wound.

You sucked in the cold air through your ground teeth. You stood up, head down.

"That all you got." Head still down, you made eye contact with her. "Your significantly weaker than King Asgore ya' know." You said standing up straight, squaring your shoulders.

The dogs laughed, circling you. Dogaressa and Dogamy in front of you. Doggo to your left and the second and fifth dogs.

Your filled with Courage.

"Lets see if you still think that after we beat the shit out of you." Said the second, slicing your other shoulder.

Hit after hit after hit after hit. Till your legs couldn't support you, and you were laying on the red snow.

Laughing. You pushed yourself up from the bloodied ground, and forced your broken legs to stand. Rebellion pushing you forward.

SMACK! The second punched you square in the back. Sending you stumbling forward onto the red snow.

"HAHAHAHA! GOOD ONE GREATER DOG!" Cackled Dogaressa.

_' Can't show weakness '_

That's when you spotted him. Laying on your stomach, trembling. He was walking to the house. The familiar silhouette, of the giant.

Sans.

He came closer, his eye sockets wide, and shocked. Greater dog was next spot him.

"Hey Sans!" He shouted waving his arm.

You winced when Greater dog planted his boot on your back. You weakly looked up at him.

"Look what we found" Greater dog said grinning ferociously.

Sans' eyes flicked over to you, then to the group of dogs.

"H-help" you pleaded. Coughing blood.

The group laughed. "Like he would help _you_!"

That's when you noticed, that his eyes... were... Red?

He walked closer. Head down, fists balled, growling lowly.

"g r e a t e r  d o g."

You were positive that the place dropped 50°.

"Y-yeah?" He said standing his ground. 

Suddenly the weight on your back disappeared, and a light snow - like substance replaced it. There was so much of it, it covered your whole body.

You felt a pair of hands lift you away from the light snow. Sans' worried face filled your sight. He was cradling you like a child. You shook your head to get rid of the remaining 'snow', and sneezed.

Sans was mumbling under his breath, cursing. Then, you blinked, and you were in the brothers house, his bedroom to be precise. Still being held by Sans. He quickly set you down on his bed. His white eyelights examining your wounds.

He set his hand gently on your left shoulder. A gentle warmth filling your body. You felt your bones, limbs, and open skin rejoining, popping back into place, the pain disappearing.

"how do ya feel?" He asked quietly

"Better," You answered gently, "Thank you."

"yeah.. sure... whatever..."  He mumbled looking away. A redish tint covering his cheeks.

You heard shuffling as he wrapped his arms around your waist and setting his head in the crook of your neck.

"..."

Your face heated up. He lifted you slightly and pulled you down to the pillows. Still cuddling you he pulled the covers over the two of you.

You would have shot out of bed, if Sans hadn't had an iron grip on you. Pulling you back to his side.

"I dropped the groceries!" You gasped, squirming in his hold.

"don't worry. paps called. 'e got 'is groceries alright? relax."

And so you relaxed.


	10. Cracks Begin To Appear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He protcc  
> He attacc  
> But most importantly
> 
>  
> 
> He get senpai bacc

"SO HUMAN, ARE WE CLEAR?"

"Um...yes?"

"WELL THEN, REPEAT IT BACK TO ME."

"Err.. on Monday and Thursdays Sans has night patrol, and you have day..?"

"yup, go on."

"Uh. But on Wednesdays you both have day patrol,"

"YES?"

"On Tuesday and Friday Sans has day shift. And you guys have the weekend off...?"

"PRECISELY."

"So what day is it?"

"friday."

"Okay." You said softly. Sans and Papyrus glaced at each other, and without another word, Sans walked out of the house.

Sans heard Papyrus' muffled voice,

' _must be_ _talkin_ _' about something important. '_ Sans thought before walking towards waterfall and taking a short cut.  
...

' _ugh_. _So borin'.'_

Seconds ticked by into minutes, minutes into hours. No humans.

Of course. Frisk and/or Ash don't fall for at least another week.

_-Ring-_

Sans' phone went off.

"SANS!"

"sup bro?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT'S ' 'SUP ' BROTHER. UNDYNE IS COMING OVER FOR COOKING LESSONS!"

"yeah? so?"

"I SENT THE HUMAN TO GO GET THE INGREDIENTS A HALF AN HOUR AGO AND THEY STILL HAVE NOT RETURNED. SO I FREE YOU FROM YOUR DUTIES TO GO RETRIEVE HER."

' _ **wha**_ _ **t**_ _.'_

" sure bro."

"ON THE CONDITION THAT YOU TURN ON YOUR TRAPS."

"fiiiinnnnneee"

"GOOD! NEYHEHE"

-end-

_ugh_ _._

Sans stood up and pressed the button, in the snow, to trigger the traps. Once he was done he took a shortcut to the edge (heh.) of Snowdin.

Wait.

Shit.

He came closer, his eye sockets wide, and shocked.

"Hey Sans!" He shouted waving his arm.

You winced when Greater dog planted his boot on your back. You weakly looked up at him.

"Look what we found" Greater dog said grinning ferociously.

Sans' eyes flicked over to you, then to the group of dogs.

"H-help" You pleaded weakly. Coughing blood.

The group laughed. "Like he would help _you_!"

**k** **ill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kil** **_l_ ** _**kill kill kill kill kill kill lliklliklliklliklliklliklliklliklliklliKLLIKLLIKLLIKLLIKLLIKKILL** _

There wasn't a single thought in his mind. In place of his rationality, was his instincts, his soul. Pushing him to protect the little human lady.

_**His** _ _little human lady._

He walked closer. Head down, fists balled, growling lowly.

"g r e a t e r  d o g."

"Y-yeah?" He stuttered, afraid.

Sans shot sharp piercing bones through the dog. His dust fell on Sans' fragile human below.

_even his_ _dust doesn't deserve to touch her._

Sans shot the rest a warning glare.

_b_ _ut_

_y_ _ou only need one messenger to deliver a message._

Sans quickly killed all but one of the dogs. Lesser dog ran off tail between his legs.

Sans dug you out of Greater dog's dust. Pulling you close to him. You shook the rest of the dust off of you and.... Sneezed the cutest fuckn' sneeze he's ever heard.

"protect, kill them all, keep safe, damn it why didn't you get here sooner? Stupid stupid stupid." He mumbled, before shortcutting to his room, and placing you down where you belong. Safe, in his territory.

' _shit_ _hurt bad. no time_ _. must_ _heal_ _'_

He closed his eyes and put his hand on your small shoulder, and using healing magic. Normally this would be hard but since his soul was still in protect mode he was able to summon the unfamiliar magic quickly.

"how do you feel?" Sans asked quietly

"Better," You answered gently, "Thank you."

"yeah.. sure... whatever..." He mumbled looking away. A redish hue covering his cheeks. _So cute_

_Shit._

Sans couldn't restrain himself any longer. He pulled you close, burrowing his head in your neck.

"..."

He could feel your face heat up.

_So adorable_

He lifted you slightly and pulled you down to the pillows. Still cuddling you he pulled the covers over the two of you.

He had to hold back a sigh of relief.

You jerked in his grip.

"Papyrus said that Undyne was coming over and sent me to get groceries!" You gasped, squirming in his hold.

_make her stop_ **_S T R U G G L I N G_ **

don't worry. paps called. he got his groceries alright? relax."

 _stop_ _it hurts so bad_  
His soul begged.

And so you relaxed. And the pain disappeared. Along with some of his sanity.

The relaxed feeling in his soul didn't last long though.

WHAM!

A black boot sends the door flying across the room. Sans' instincts get kick into high gear again. He slightly roles over you, acting as a wall against the incoming threat. At the same time, he pulled you to him, so that your cheek was on his collar bone, your chest pressed tightly to his.

"FUFUFUFU!!!" Undyne laughed "Sans! Papyrus and I are going to be COOKING downstairs!"

"that's fine, as long as the damage stays the fuck down there i don't give a shit." Sans grumbled holding his position.

"ALSO! Have you see the human? She didn't come back from shopping apparently!"

You shuffled underneath him.

"Ohhhh~ Okay then! Go back to fucking you two~" she teased. You made an adorable little squeaking noise. "FUFUFUFU!" She laughed putting the door back.

"PAPYRUS YOU OWE ME TWENTY G" She yelled marching back down stairs.

He chuckled, releasing his iron grip on you. He looked down at your face to see you blushing madly.

"I-I"

"eh. ignore 'er."

"B-but" _so fucking adorable_

"it's fine. " He insisted, shutting his eye sockets, the peaceful feeling returning.

"Uh... O-okay..?" You mumbled into his shirt.

_Fuck._

_' i'm not going to be able to handle this much longer am i? '_ Sans thought, falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These older chapters are so bad. *gags* Someone take my Yandere license away from younger me.


	11. .... What?

You awoke to.... Thunder? No, not thunder, more like a low vibrating, or rumbling growl. It was like thunder, how it rolled with every breath it took. Whatever that was making the rumbling was warm and faintly smelled of mustard.... Sans?

What are you doing in Sans' _bed_!? And why are you CUDDLING!?! You were tempted to crawl out of his arms, but that could wake him... or he'd crush you, thinking that his now "favorite pillow" was running away.

Sans shifted, digging his face into your neck, his growling getting louder. In response to the odd affection that you where getting, you moved, and Sans promptly pressed your body to his ribs.

"Sans?" You asked softly.   
The giant's only answer was louder growling. You moved again hoping to wake him.

"...hm....?"

Good you where getting across to him. "Sans can you let go of me?" You asked.  
"...no."

"Uh.. why not...?" You asked dumbfound

He just hummed in response. "Sans?" You pushed, but not too hard. He's got your life in his hands. "i.......don't fuckn'....know... just go back 't... sleep..." He said, his rumbling going back to the steady rolling that it was before.

"Please?"

"..."

You heard the sheets move as he sat up. "shit... wat time is it...?" He asked practically falling back to sleep. You looked at the bedstand clock. "10:53 apparently." You stated. His eyes snapped open. "christ sweetheart," He said laying back down on top of you, snuggling back in. "ya didn't even yell at me once and ya somehow managed to get me up before lunch. high score babe." He chuckled, his deep laugh sending goose bumps up your arms.

"Can my reward be getting up?" You asked playfully giving him a small push. He clutched where you pushed him and dramatically faked being hurt, before wrapping his arms around your waist.

He set his head down on yours, smirking. "no it's going back to bed. before i eaatt yaaa." he said opening his mouth to prove his point.

You felt the blood rush to your face.

"Nooo!" you said laughing. Pushing his face away from yours. He started laughing as well. "well ya asked for this" he said before letting go. Only to attack your ribs.

"Haha- Noo!! Haha!" You laughed so hard tears started to well in your eyes. Sans was laughing too, his deep, baritone voice resounding in the dark room.

When Sans was finished tickling you, he got out of the bed and put his brown jacket on. You immediately followed, catching the attention of the giant. With a smug grin he opened the door, holing it open and bowing, "after ya, princess." He said with a small flourish, humor evident in his voice

Mimicking his goofy smile you bowed back, lifting your imaginary sparklingly dress. "Why thank you kind sirrrr." You replied. You both then left the room laughing.

As the two of you entered the living room you where greeted by the smell of eggs.

"smells good bro, what cha' makin'?" Sans asked walking into the kitchen and grabbing the plates.

"SCRABBLED EGGS WITH BACON BITS INSID- WAIT Your Up Early... Without My Nagging..." Papyrus mumbled, disbelieving that Sans actually got up before dinner on a Saturday

"HELL'S FREEZING OVER!!" Papyrus panicked. Sans just chuckled making his poor little brother panic more. In Papyrus' frenzy, you quickly grabbed the silverware. "There's no need to freak out Papyrus, I nagged him up."

Papyrus instantly froze, "BUT I HEARD NO SCREAMING." He narrowed his eyes - err sockets. "HOW PECULIAR" He stated.

And then his normally scowling face did something you thought could never happen in your life time. His sharp teeth twisted up into an amused smirk. He quickly put one of his gloved hands over his mouth to hide his giggles, but his traitorous shoulders shook in his silent laughter.

He turned to the table with the eggs, and but them on the plates sans put down previously. Remembering the forks in your hands you set them down next to the picture perfect scrambled eggs.

You took your place at the oblong table. Your plate had the least amount of eggs, but it was still a lot. You began eating shortly after the skeletons started. If someone told you that heaven took form as eggs with bacon bits, and that you were eating it, you'd believe them.

You all finished at around the same time. You picked up the dishes, and put them in the sink. That's when you heard a door open.

"Boys! I hope my last minute visit is alright!"

No.

It's _**Him**_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Asgore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued


	12. Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death. Reader is too innocent and excepting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small trigger warning in the middle. Sry

**Uh** **oops--** **slight trigger warning heh.heh.** **heheheeehhhh** **......**

Terror, it's a strange thing. Being scared for your life you have fight or flight reflexes right? Yeah. Not you. You just stand there on the stool plates still in hand. If a dog with no sense of smell saw you, he'd probably think that you were a statue.

"AH. ASGORE! WHAT A PLEASANT SURPRISE!" Papyrus said respectfully to the taller monster.

"sup old man?" Sans asked, over slouching lot. But it looked natural, the way he was slouching looked like he was actually just short. The top of Sans' skull barely reached Papyrus' shoulder.

Asgore laughed, and clapped a hand on Sans' back. "My, Sans you haven't changed."

"SO, AS MUCH AS WE ENJOY YOUR VISITS SIR, THERE HAS TO BE A REASON WHY YOU'D LEAVE YOUR CASTLE ON A SATURDAY."

"Ah, Papyrus, clever as ever I see." Asgore said, his voice darkening with every word.

"But yes," he said coldly, "I do in fact have a reason for my visit. I wanted to check up on how" his eyes narrowed "the _human_ is."

Asgore's eyes darted over to Sans, as if to say "I bet you got rid of it huh? Too annoying?"

"OH YES, THE LITTLE HUMAN IS DOING FINE." Papyrus said, waving you out of the kitchen. You obeyed trembling. You stood close by Sans, scared, and resisting the urge to latch onto him.

_He'd probably kick you off anyways_

You force those thoughts down.

"May is speak with _it_ in private?"

"OH OF COURSE! COME ON SANS."

"fine"

_No_

_Please don't leave me alone with him_

"So. Your still alive."

"Yes sir."

"How."

"I don't know sir."

"Rrright. " He said walking around you

"I bet you know. I bet you know exactly why your still alive. You _whore_."

"W-what!?"

"Caught you red handed huh? " He summoned his Black Trident. "You don't fool me."

"No- I'm not- no! No- ekc!" He lifted you up by the throat.

A bone shot out through the wall breaking off one of Asgore's horns.

He dropped you   
"What the-!?" He exclaimed

**" d o n ' t  t o u c h   h e r. "**

Sans? What was he- was he actually defending you? You looked up to see Sans and Asgore staring each other down. Sans' eye sockets were red again.

Asgore stood up straight, and Sans stopped slouching, towering a good two feet above Asgore. Asgore's eyes lit up and Sans' right eyelight disappeared And his left became a large, red, flaming orb with a small hole in the center.

You had no idea what was going on. They growled at each other. And that's when they started fighting, Sans lunged at Asgore and the two rolled on the ground growling and snarling at each other. Punching, scratching, biting, kicking, and when the Titans separated, the two clashed again. Papyrus ran down from the upstairs and quickly grabbed you by the arm. He quickly dragged you up to the second story and stood you behind the rails.

"A-aren't you going to h-help him?"

Papyrus shook his head slowly. "I'm Afraid I Can't Interfere." Papyrus' eyesockets widened with realization "You Have No Idea What's Going On Here Do You, Human?"

You shook your head. "Sans-" Papyrus barley ducked a Trident from Asgore.

"He Challenged King Asgore For The Throne, And By Monster Law, It's A Battle To The Death! And It's Happening In OUR -Oops - Living Room!" Papyrus said excitedly.

You missed a bone from Sans, and peered over the rail. Sans was dodging Asgore left, right, and center, while attacking him in the mist of it. You suddenly made eye contact with Sans.

You blinked twice and a Trident was in the wall next to you barely missing your head. That odd snow fell on the place Asgore was once standing.

Sans was sweating, Papyrus was clapping. You awkwardly stood there, and gave Sans a thumbs up. You and Papyrus walked to the first floor, "I'M CALLING UNDYNE TO TELL HER THE NEWS!"

Sans' normal shit eating grin was replaced with a shaky, nervous one. He picked up the fallen king's cape and crown, "how do i look?" he said quickly regaining his form. "That cape doesn't work with your jacket." You responded.

"don't worry this isn't my normal hoodie. that one's in the wash."

You sat down on the far side of the couch. Sans sat next to you

"For three days?"

"it will be done by tomorrow."

"How dirty did you get that thing!?"

Sans didn't respond.

The front door opened. Undyne and a yellow thing from under her arm came in, Undyne shut the door before yelling "NYAAAAAHHH!"

"I came as SOON as I heard!! AND I GRABBED ALPHYS TOO!!!"

You instinctively moved a little closer to Sans when she started full on yelling.

"U-Undyne could y-you p-put me d-down?"

"Oh yeah sure." Undyne said putting alphys on her feet "n-now let's s-see." She said adjusting her swirled glasses.

"S-sans you r-rightfully defeated Asgore in a r-rank c-challenge c-correct?"

Sans scooted a little closer to you

"yup."

"T-then w-we m-must plan t-the c-coordination i-immediately. " She said firmly.

Alphys hobbled up to Sans and stretched out her scaled hand. Sans took it, "W-welcome back to t-the r-royal c-court S-sans. " She said softly. 


	13. The Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is now the king, and the castle is going to get a make over

Scarlet flowers glittered in a cold light. The chilled light filled the throne room. Sans was standing next to you.

"Out of all the rooms we can't change."

Sans pat you on the back, "i know. i've always hated this room. it reminds me of the royal kids. " Sans' eyes glitter with a melancholy light.

"How?" You asked looking up at the sad monster.

"when me an' paps where little we'd play with the royal brats, dad bein' the royal scientist in all. after our dad died though, asgore thought that we could take his place, and the kids'."

You took Sans' hand and gently rubbed the surface of his large knuckles. The big softy looked like he was about to cry.

"Those must be some reason painful memories?" You asked your voice barely above a whisper. "yeah. yeah they are."

You gently tugged his hand before letting go."Come on, we still have a lot of space to check.

He complied, padding along behind you as the two of you left the throne room.

You walk into a random room. And you stop walking, horrified. The room had nine coffins stuffed into it.

"what the hell" Sans asked to no one. Three of the coffins were open and empty. The middle one, clearly had your name etched into the wood.

**_It's not as comfortable as it looks._**  
Said a voice in the back of your head.

You barely registered being lifted until it was too late and you were covered in warmth.

The castle was unnaturally cold, as you remembered. And Sans' arms were warm, so you couldn't complain.

You heard him open two more doors before setting you down. Or at least letting you _look_.

But when he did, the room that you were in was dark, it had a sea of glowing flowers, 6 each a had a dull color of the rainbow. Though red and orange were missing, but there was one light green and blue flower. That flower was the brightest among the duller colored ones

"W-what are these?" You asked, craning your neck to look at the skeletal giant.

Sans sighed, " doll, asgore wanted an army. so to keep track of his solders, he created flowers, that would bloom for every soul in the underground. and every time a monster was dusted," you watched as one of the smaller flowers died. "the monster's flower would wilt. but since a human's soul is stronger than a monster's, they don't wilt."

"Can we keep this room? It's kinda pretty." You asked, Sans nodded and the two of you moved to the next room.


	14. Changes and Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet your siblings

"But were are you taking us?" Asked one of the captured children, orange eyes glinting bravely.

"TO THE CASTLE, OBVIOUSLY." Papyrus replied, scowling at the child's ignorance.

"But why?" Chimed the other, their messy mahogany hair covered in snow, blowing slightly in the bitter wind.

The tall skeleton scowled again. "BECAUSE THE LAW NOW SAYS THAT ANY FALLEN HUMANS MUST BE TAKEN TO THE CASTLE UNHARMED."

The two children looked share a confused glance. What could have possibly happened in a span of a month?

Finally the trio arrived at Asgore's Castle, only to find Sans sitting on the throne instead.

He lazily waved his brother away, his red pinpricks staring calculatingly twords the nearly identical twins. Sans was wearing his iconic black jacket, but also wearing the king's robe and crown. The skeleton was slouching forward, elbows resting on his knees, hands folded in front of his face.

"ya're late." He said, glaring.

"Sorry Sans," answered the first child, "we were looking for our sister." Sans' eye sockets widened. "She went missing a couple months ago an-"

"a human with (h/c) hair an' (e/c) eyes?" Sans asked sitting straight up.

"Y/n's down here!?" Exclamed the second.

"Did someone call my name?" Asked a small voice, coming out of the corridor. You slowly made your way in, "Frisk? Ash?" You asked, shocked at seeing your siblings here. Your two younger siblings nearly tackle hugged you to the ground.

"ya' know these humans?" Sans asked, pretending that he doesn't know these kids.

"Yeah, they're my siblings." You replied hugging them back, as you see Sans stand-up.

"damn looks like i can't kill 'em then huh?"

You went pale a little.

Sans laughed, removing you from your siblings' grasp, he lifted you up while he said " awe come on doll, don't look at me like that! ya know i was just kiddin'!"

Sans' POV

He was lucky you couldn't see the face he made when Ash and Frisk hugged you. So what if he had to act 'soft', it was worth it to see the look on the brats' faces when he touched you and called you doll. Ya' see, Sans was never big for contact, aside from a friendly hand shake every now and then.

So him practically cuddling you right in front of those two made it a whole lot sweeter than normal... Not like it was ever _that_ great. . .

W̶h̶y̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶i̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶g̶e̶t̶t̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶h̶a̶r̶d̶e̶r̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶h̶a̶r̶d̶e̶r̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶n̶k̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶?̶ ̶

Whatever. It doesn't matter.

With your soft skin pressed against his bones, Sans almost felt whole.

And it felt _so_ _good._  
  


_______  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A melted figure forms from somewhere in the void.

"⚐☟ 💣✡. 🕿✡📭☠✆ ✡⚐🕆☼ 👍✌🕆💧✋☠☝ ✈🕆✋❄☜ ✌ 💧❄✋☼."


	15. Petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey's take on things

The golden flower was hidden, a fair distance away. His once torn petals, now bright and plump from the care of the twins, quivered slightly from a stale, ghost of a breeze. Even though the two have done some bad things, the flower will always stick by them.

The flower understands the overwhelming power of determination. He understands the type of power curiosity holds. The "what if I did something different" kind.

It swings the same way for bravery too. For all soul traits. Even monsters.

"Wow" you breathed. The flower was surprised that you lasted this long. Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys... They're normally stone cold killers, who seem to open their hearts to you and let you in.

"i know." Sans chuckled. The twins silently shifted behind the skeleton king.

The golden flower peered around the corner. You stood there, fearlessly, next to Sans. It had only been a month  since you were traveling through the ruins with flower. And you all ready changed so much.

Flowey felt responsible for your capture. If only he knew that froggit was loyal to Asgore, maybe he could have brought you somewhere safe.

Man. You really brought the old Toriel out in him.

Back to the present.

You reached out to touch the brickwall-like barrier, it cracked like glass under your finger tips. Frisk and Ash swiftly joined you, their hands joining your own on the surface.

The three siblings pushed on the barrier, and it shattered, the ancient magic flying away.

"holy fuck!" Sans swore, dodging a piece of the wall.

"What just happened?" You asked lowering your hand.

"We broke the barrier... Without all eight souls...?"

Flowey, nervously, popped behind the trio of humans. " You three must be the descendants of the seven mages that created the barrier... I- I think that they were relate-"

"Flowey!" You cried tackle hugging the poor buttercup.

"I thought you were gone" you mumbled, moving out of the hug.

Your POV

I can't believe they're free....

 

 


	16. Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snansis confuson

Sans' POV

He couldn't believe it.

You

You and the brats had broken the barrier.

He just couldn't believe it. He was friends with a human who just broke the barrier without killing anyone.

He was so proud and so confused all at the same time. He didn't even process what was going on. Something about the old mages.

The next thing Sans knew he was standing outside in the sunshine, his hand on the top of your head as you, Sans, Flowey, Papyrus, Undyne, Ash, and Frisk all stared at the setting sun.

This sunrise was even better than all the ones he's seen before.

"WELL. I'M GOING TO GREET THE HUMANS. " Papyrus said before marching away. Undyne followed after.

Then Ash, Flowey, and Frisk. Leaving the two of you alone.

You sat down, your feet dangling off the edge of the cliff. Sans sat next to you, and found himself staring at what the sunrise did to your hair.

How your soft hair cought the golden rays of light and became a fiery burst of color.

H̶e̶ ̶j̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶n̶t̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶r̶u̶n̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶c̶l̶a̶w̶e̶d̶ ̶f̶i̶n̶g̶e̶r̶s̶ ̶t̶h̶r̶o̶u̶g̶h̶ ̶i̶t̶.̶

He couldn't stop admiring how your soft skin lit up in the sunshine. You looked so - _Alive_.

You looked over at him, your surprise at seeing him looking at you, melted away and you became flustered.

He couldn't help but smile as you looked away, trying to hide your bright red face.

"W-we sh-should go checkonthem!" You squeaked jumping up, your voice becoming higher as your sentience went on.

Sans chuckled as he stood up, lazily following you down the side if the mountain.

"No one has been up here in a while." You said thoughtfully.

You were right. The only paths up here were old game trails, the rocks had grass growing inbetween the natural cracks if the stones.

You led the way through the ancient forest, following an unreliable trail, as Sans subtlety watching for any signs of danger. His red eyelights scanning the brush for movement. He can list one or two timelines off the top of his head where Frisk or Ash were brutally mauled by a mountain lion.

_Or two._

"SO, YOU FINALLY ARRIVE?" Paps' voice snaps him out of his horrid daze. Undyne was leaning against the trunk of a tree.

"guess so."

"WELL. THE HUMANS ARE DEMANDING THEY SEE OUR LEADER. THEY TOOK THE TINY HUMANS." Oh yeah he completely forgot that he'd have to stand in Asgore's place among the humans.

_Perfect._

Sans huffed, (slouching down to make himself smaller) and as he waltzed out of the woods, he was greeted by the sight of armed humans, all aimed directly towards him.

"sup." Sans said coolly.

"Are you their leader?"

"yup"

He could smell fear, as it radiated off of the solders in waves. His permanent smile twitched in response to their terror.

"now i wanna meet your leader."

The solder that shouted replied raising his gun in alert. "Fine. But one wrong move and your dead"

"again?"

"What?"

"..."

"..."

The human quickly leaves.

"Pffff- Oh geez."

"OH MY GOD SANS"

"Sans WHAT the FUCK MAN!?"

Sans was soon laughing his non-existent ass off once he heard the groans/ laughter from the solders.

Well that should earn him some cookie points.  
  
  


"Our mayor will see you as soon as possible."


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans meets the Mayor. And you and Undyne may or may not have stepped on some shrooms and had a collective trip.

Your POV

You watched as Sans followed Captain Brent Rassas to Mayor Wyman Stone.

Wyman was an overweight 57 year old average - height man with walnut skin, grey hair and dark brown eyes. From what you know he grew up in the house he lives in, he was raised by his mother, his father having left when he was young.

You think that he's married to Keegan Emmeline Smyth. And you think she's is 3 or 4 years older than him and also works as a politician. But that's about general knowledge, and you've been underground for 5 months. A lot changes in a half a year.

Sans disappears from your sight.

"Guess now we play the waiting game" Undyne said gruffly.

 

  
You're distracted by movement in the brush. Having nothing else to do you investigate. Besides if you get hurt you could get yell for help... Right?

You notice that no one is really paying attention so you sneak away to investigate.

What you see stuns you.

Hunched over is a goat man in a pink shirt. Asgore looks really different, despite the fact that he's wearing pink and gardening, the hair on his arms were orange, instead of black. When he wipes his forehead with the back of his arm, he finally notices you.

"Young child, what are you doing in the middle of the street?"

"I - I"  you start backing away as memories flood through you.

"HEY! Punk! Stop standing there or else I'm going to have to arrest you!"   
You spin around to face.. Undyne...?

She was wearing a cop uniform, but there was something off about her.

"Hey! I'm talking to you Nerd!" She tried to put her hand on your shoulder, but she phased through you. Or did you phase through her?

"Y/n!?" You pulled yourself from your shocked state as the real Undyne came crashing through the underbrush. She locked eyes with the other Asgore before the street disappeared. Leaving nothing but an open field.

" What...? " She asked confused.

" I.. don't know. "

"Asgore looked wimpy in that shirt."

" ... His hair was orange Undyne. And that cop you's eyes where red... "

" That... Let's forget that happened. "

"Agreed."

 

  
Sans' POV

Sans sat down in the mayor's office.

"sup. the name's sans. sans the skeleton."

"Mayor Stone."

"So. Why did you request such a meeting with me? We all have heard the stories of the monsters that live underground."

"only good things i hope." He looked taken aback slightly by this comment.

"Well.. uh.. No. Afraid not" He cleared his throat before continuing "We all have heard of the stories of soul consuming demons that live under the mountain and the barrier that trapped them there. "

"ah. so you know that would have taken 7 human souls to break" No. He had no clue. None of the humans did.

"Well ...I, wait how did you get the souls. "

"killed any human that fell down."

Okay that was blunt, but straight to the point. Why was everyone so annoying when you weren't there? Oh look Sans is alone! Time to see how much of our bullshit he can take before brutally murdering us!

The fleshbag paled. "You did what now!!"

"well technically, only members of the royal guard could capture a human and deliver them to the king. from there the king would take the kid's soul and put it in a bottle. kinda like a genie."

"You-"

"king asgore ordered that for any human that fell, if their soul was strong enough to help with breaking the barrier."

The fleshbag looked extremely angry.

"by the look on your face, you're pretty upset with good ol' asgore. I think you'd be happy to know that, he died a couple weeks back."

Stone nodded.

The meeting continued. But Sans didn't really pay much mind. Mostly about monster and human's future relationships.

 

  
The meeting was over not soon enough.

 


	18. Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back underground we go! Wait Sans no! Stop being creepy! No bad Sans! Badddd!

Your POV

Sans' meeting was finally over. He reappeared from the crowd of solders, his tall form dwarfing the humans he walked by.

"for the time being, we'll be staying underground. but we're aloud to come to the surface." He said walking past you, Papyrus, and Undyne.

As the three of you trotted behind the skeletal king, you noticed that his normal lazy aura was gone. It was replaced by a tense and stressed one.

_You probably should go see what's wrong._

After all, he did it for you.

It didn't take very long to reach the underground.

" 'dyne, paps. i want you to go tell everyone that we're free. "

"Yes sir."  
"VERY WELL SANS. GET SOME REST."

And just like that you were alone with Sans. "Is there something wrong Sans?" Despite his hands being in his pockets, and that he wasn't facing you. You could still see him curl his hands into fists.

" 'm fine. "

....

oh...

Is...

Is he angry at you?

For some reason your heart clenched painfully at the thought.

You placed your hand on his back.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

He removed your hand from his back and turned around. Still holding your hand, he sat down on the red flowers.

"the humans don't want us back up there. they took your siblings because they thought that we don't understand how humans work. though there are limits to our knowledge," He smirks. " i keep you alive for this long haven't i?"

You smiled, relived. "Yeah I guess so."

Sans wrapped one arm around your waist and pulled you close. He sighed, tucking you under his chin. You did your best to put your own arms around his chest but he was to wide to actually do that.

He chuckled at your futile attempt of a hug. Sans lays back onto the flowers, you now straddling his chest.

He gives you a smile. You suddenly get the urge to give him a kiss.

Your heart starts pounding against your ribcage, and you feel really hot.

You hide your face in your hands.

Sans laughs and you soon join him.

You smile at the big softy. You sigh, laying your head down on his chest, you quickly drift off to sleep. 

Sans' POV

Sans' chat with the mayor was _finally_ over. Why did everyone have to be so annoying while you weren't around? He trudded through the human solders. Completely pissed.

"for the time being, we'll be staying underground. but we're aloud to come to the surface." He said walking past you, Paps, and Undyne.

Sans was completely ticked off. He felt like dusting someone. That coward of a mayor really pinched a nerve or three.

It didn't take very long to reach the underground.

" 'dyne, paps. i want you to go tell everyone that we're free. "

"Yes sir."  
"VERY WELL SANS. GET SOME REST."

You were alone with Sans, but he refused to face you. "Is there something wrong Sans?" You asked softly.

" 'm fine. "

....

_Damnit. He did it again._

Sans could feel your soul clench painfully.

You placed your hand on his back.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

He removed your hand from his back and turned around. Still holding your hand, he sat down on the ground.

"the humans don't want us back up there. they took your siblings because they thought that we don't understand how humans work. though there are limits to our knowledge," He smirks. " i keep you alive for this long haven't i?"

You smiled, all the pain in your beautiful soul gone. "Yeah I guess so."

Sans wrapped one arm around your waist and pulled you close. He sighed, tucking you under his chin. You did your best to put your own arms around him.

He chuckled at your adorable attempt of a hug. Sans lays back onto the flowers, you now on his chest.

Sans gives you a smile. You flush, and he could feel your heart beating in your chest.

You hide your face in your hands.

Sans laughs,soon you join him, your laugh adorably embarrassed.

You smile at him, before sighing, laying your head down.

Sans watched you fall asleep on his chest. Something snapped in him, and he could no longer care to push down the greedy desire to love you.

Sans purred and wrapped his arms around your little body, short cutting to his room. Also known as the king's quarters.

Sans nuzzled into your warm body. He gave in, and let his soul speak.

_**"** _ _**waarrrm** _ **_....~ "_ **

His soul thrummed in pure bliss, and he curled himself protectively around your heavenly form.

Sans gently squeezed, **_"you're mine right? "_** He buried his head in your neck and took a deep breath. **_"all mine?"_**  
  


If you were awake, you would have seen that Sans's eyes were a dark red with little hearts cut out if the middle.  
  
  
  
  
  


But you're asleep.

And oblivious.


	19. Concern and a pinch of WTH just happened!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans, is there something wrong? SANS WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

Papyrus' POV

"SANS HAS BEEN ACTING STRANGELY LATELY. DON'T YOU THINK UNDYNE?"

She nodded, "Sans has been ignoring his soul. If he were any other monster, that could get him dusted."

"WE CAN NOT LET MY BROTHER CONTINUE THIS BEHAVIOR. "

Undyne nodded.

*****

Papyrus found his brother in the soul room. Sitting alone.

"SANS. I WISH TO SPEAK WITH YOU."

"what's up bro?" He said, continuing to stare down, at the souls of the dead children.

"UNDYNE AND I HAVE NOTICED THAT YOU HAVE BEEN IGNORING YOUR SOUL."

"so"

"SO? EXPLAIN!"   
Papyrus demanded.

"i don't have to explain shit, paps. "

"Fine Sans You Don't Have To Explain. But," Papyrus sighed.  
"SANS. IF YOU DON'T START LISTENING TO YOUR SOUL, I'M GOING TO BE VERY CROSS."

Sans sighed, and closed his eyesockets. Papyrus watched as Sans started trembling. Sans doubled over, as if he was in pain.

His eyes suddenly snapped open, and he stood up, "SANS?"

Sans' only response was incoherent mumbles under his breath. Papyrus could hardly catch what he said.

He started to leave the room.

"SANS?"

Sans stopped, turned, and looked Papyrus in the eye.

His eyelights were a dark red, with two small holes in the center.

**"y/n."**

"WH-?"

Papyrus was interrupted by the pitter patter of bare feet against the stone floor.

Sans was gone instantly, following the sound of your feet.

Papyrus sighed, and rubbed his hand against his nose ridge.

_' At Least He's Not Ignoring His Sou- '_

**" y/n! "**

Sans' voice practically shook the room.

_' Well Shit. Nevermind Then. '_

Your POV

 **" y/n!** "

You froze in your tracks.

"Yes?"

Your heart practically stopped beating when you saw the titan barreling towards you.

You couldn't even move as he tackled you. You just shut your eyes and waited for the impact of the hard ground, only to be greeted by a soft surface.

You realized that Sans was rumbling above you, his face buried in your neck.

 **" y/n ~ "** He groaned, rubbing himself further into your body.

"S-sans?"

He made a weird noise, and you felt something wet make it's way up your neck.

You squealed and pushed his shoulders away. "Sans!" You gasped. His eyes were large and ruby red, with little black hearts in the middle.

He rumbled, and squeezed your hips.

 **"** **dolll** **!"** He whined, his hands no longer on your hips. One of them was slipped under your shirt, while the other was no where to be found on your body.

**"say my name, babe."**

"... Sans?"

He made that noise again before returning to your neck, but you put your hands on his face to stop him.

"Sans, you're not acting normal, something's wrong with you! Please stop!"

His eyelights were fuzzy at the edges as he cocked his head to the side.

He opened his mouth, revealing a row of sharp fangs, as he went for your neck again.

You pushed him back again, and this time you spoke sternly, "Sans if you don't snap out of it, I'm going to leave."

He whined, and his eyes started to dull back to the normal white.

Sans blinked, and his face turned red.

"sweetheart!?" He exclaimed, launching himself off of you and falling off the bed.

"Are you okay?" You asked, peering over the side of the bed.

"yeah i'm fine. what happened?"

"Um.. You tackled me... And then you started acting funny."

"oh." He stood up, " did i scare you?"

"Just a little," You lied, still shaking a bit. "What happened?"

Sans furrowed his brows. "last thing i remember is pap telling me to listen to my soul."

"Maybe we should ask Papyrus what happened?" You asked.

"yeah. that's a good idea."


	20. Souls are weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huh. Well that explains it.

You and Sans head down the stairs, where Papyrus was already waiting.

"WHAT HAPPENED. WHY DID YOU ATTACK Y/N." Papyrus sighed, put up with Sans' bs.

"Um.. " You shifted in place. "He didn't attack me... But he did a weird thing."

"AND WHAT EXACTLY IS THIS 'WEIRD THING' HE DID?"

"He um.. kept trying to get at my neck..."

"..."

"i think my soul wanted to bond with her bro."

Papyrus looked tired. He sighed, "I'M GOING TO CALL ALPHYS. "

"What happened to Undyne?"

"SHE WENT HOME. TOLD ME TO CALL HER IF I HAVE ANY NEWS "

You watch as Papyrus picks up his phone and calls Alphys. She quickly picks up, and the giant skeleton monster explains the situation. You can't hear exactly what she's saying and all you can hear is vague.

"I-I-I'm n-not s-sure ............................ t-though. Y-you should a-a-ask G-Gerson. ..................................................................... i-i-in the u-u-underground. "

"VERY WELL ALPHYS. I'LL TAKE YOUR WORD."

Papyrus repeats the process before relaying most of the information to you.

"ALPHYS THINKS THAT YOU TWO COULD BE SOULMATES."

Papyrus says taking a deep breath

"AND GERSON TOLD ME THAT BEFORE THE WAR, HUMAN AND MONSTER SOULMATES WEREN'T UNCOMMON. AND HE SAID THE CHILDREN OF THESE MATES WERE EITHER MAGES OR BOSS MONSTERS."

"that means that the other monsters that don't have monster soulmates probably have human ones."

"PRECISELY."

"So now what?"

"NOW SANS SHOULD MARK YOU."

"Mark?"

"bite."

"...."

"......"

"...What?"

Sans awkwardly scratched the back of his spine. "that's probably what I was tryin to do earlier. bite you."

"Why? " You asked, turning to look up at the massive skeleton beside you.

"well... it's a mark to tell all the other monsters I found you. and later humans, once they understand our customs."

You nodded, and you nearly squeaked when he picked you up bridal style.

Sans' POV

Sans couldn't help the possessive thoughts that rolled through his skull. He couldn't help it, you were just so adorable~

**_You were going to be all his._ **

He started up the steps.

**_You're so cute._ **

Opened his door.

**_His_ **

Sana gently laid you down on his bed. After closing his door with his magic, he reveals your shoulder.

He ever so slowly he lowered himself to your exposed skin. His teeth ever so gently scrap against your skin, sending a shiver through your fragle body.

"are you ready?"

You nodded, wrapping your arms around his neck.

Sans chuckles at your shyness, you had no idea what you did to him.

He positioned his teeth against your skin and gently bit down.

The arms around his neck tightened a little, but other than that you were doing good.

Sans put a little more pressure, you made a little noise, before releasing your shoulder. He licked his mark, cleaning the blood away.

He shuttered at the taste. It was sweet, but not overpowering. Sans licked away the blood on his teeth, before giving you a gentle peck on the forehead.

Sans rolled off of you, and picked you up again.

"Sans where are we going?" You asked, looking up at him with your beautiful (e/c) eyes.

"just to the bathroom babydoll. nuthin' to worry about." Sans mumbled, his soul humming pleasantly.

Sans set you down on the toilet, and rummaged through the cabinet above. Sans soon found what he was looking for, a tube of green magic and a gauze. He applied the green magic to your mark, and put the gauze on top to make sure it didn't get infected.

"how do you feel?" Sans asked, afraid he bit her too hard.

"I feel fine." You responded with a smile that made his soul do backflips. It was a smile just for him.

Sans couldn't help himself. He kneeled down, lifts your chin up and gives you a small kiss on your soft lips. Your cheeks instantly became  bright red. Sans chuckles, "Red looks good on you babe." Sans said smirking.

"Th-thanks." You said hiding your face in your hands.

Sans ruffles your hair affectionately.  
  
  


**Bang!**

 

"You're SOULMATES!?"

 

"Undyne knows!" You squeaked

 

"yup."

 

Sans lifted you and took you back downstairs where Undyne and your brothers were waiting.

 


	21. Epilogue

No one's POV

 

Sans' eyelights flicked down to you and he smiled. Sans had to bend down, to avoid the trees over hanging the path you both were walking. 

 

"the surface is real pretty isn't it?" Sans asked, as the two of you reached your destination. You nodded, sitting down in the field of flowers. "It sure is."

 

He sits next to you, his soul vibrating at seeing your eyes filled with happiness. Sans wraps an arm around your body, pulling you into his lap. 

 

"Hey!" You softly exclaim. Smiling widely, you turn in his lap to get a good view of his face. You notice the white lights of his eyes had turned into hearts, and his face had turned a bright red

 

"shit babe, your so adorable," he mumbled "god i lov-"

 

Bang! 

 

You suddenly feel a sharp pain in your gut. The world starts going dark. 

 

The last thing you see before your soul shatters is Sans. His eyesockets wide, and devoid of the joyful light it had moments ago.

 

You lay limply in his lap, your body cold. Sans' chest felt oddly wet. Why were you sleeping? You were just awake. Why are you freezing? You're always so warm.

 

Where was your soul? Souls don't just disappear!

 

Where did you go? This isn't fair! You're his soulmate! Where did you go!!?

 

Wheredidyougowheredidyougowheredidyougowheredidyougowherewherewhere 

  
  
  
  
  


W H E R E   A R E   Y O U ? ! ?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_This can't be how it ends._ **   
  


 

**_This is a_ ** **_bad_ ** **_ending._ **   
  
  
  
  


 

**_But what if I told you, I can give you a better one?_ **   
  
  
  
  
  


 

_**It won't be easy and the risks are high that things won't be the same.** _   
  
  
  
  
  


 

**_But, at least it would be a_ ** _**good** _ _**ending.** _   
  
  
  
  


 

**_So? What do you say?_ **

 

_**[Yes]** _

 

_**[No]** _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost cought up to Wattpad. They chose yes.


	22. Prolonge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's take this from the top. And twist the story!

Bzz

  
Bzz

 

B-

  
You roll out of bed, and land on the floor with a thump. "Fuck." You grumble, pushing yourself up from the hard floor. You tiredly go through the motions. Shower, get dressed, eat bread, brush teeth, brush hair, wake up, leave for work.

  
You walk down the sidewalk with this.... Gnawing feeling that you were forgetting something.

  
Whatever. You probably just forgot your shoes. Oh wait. You have them on!

  
You would have had a nice walk to the place you labor for paper, if not for the huge amount of solders standing in front of the shop. Well... Technically they're not standing in front of your work place, but they're still blocking your peaceful passage.

  
Not to mention that they're armed to the teeth.

  
One of the solders walks up to you.  "Hey what's going on here?" You ask with your best ' I'm polite, give me answers ' voice

  
"Sorry ma'am,  but I'm afraid your going to have to leave the premises."

  
"What? Why?"

  
"That's classified Miss."

  
"I think I have the right to know why I can't open the store I own." Okay, on a normal day, you wouldn't have had to be told twice that you get a surprise day off. But something was telling you that he was hiding something that you actually needed to know.

  
"Look-" The army man was cut off as a... Walking skeleton?  Um, was let out of the circle and was being brought past you to..... Somewhere.

  
The skeleton was at least like 8 feet tall! He/she/they? Had this edgy 12 year old feel to them starting at having sharp-as-fuck teeth, red eyes, and to complete this scary-as-shit look: a pitch black leather jacket with cream colored fur lining on the hood.

  
But damn he was hot as hell.

  
As the monster in question passed by you and Mr "lady get the fuck outta here" he lazily cast those red stars to you, and.... HOLY FUCK HOW DID THEY JUST WINK. Shit! Two can play that game!

  
You wink back at the passing by skeleton, with a shit eating grin plastered your ugly mug.

  
You heard the monster chuckle as he finally passes you.

  
Once the Skeleton is out of sight, you turn to the guy awkwardly standing next to you. "Ya know what. Screw this I'm going home." You say walking off back in the direction of your house.

  
The day just started and you're already exhausted.

 


	23. Just a bad day?

(Trigger warning 😓)

You walk into your kitchen, and open your fridge, only to find that there's no food. "GOD," You yell. "DAMN IT!"

You figure that you have to go the store.  "Shit. Human interaction." You mumble under your breath. 

You look down at what little you were wearing. Which consisted of your birthday suit. "Now I have to get dressed!" You groan, you really didn't want to go. 

You sigh and start walking to your room. Lucky for you, you had the blinds on your windows constantly drawn. Which probably looked suspicious to your neighbors but whatever. 

You slowly crawled your way out of the safety of your domain. You resisted the urge to hiss at the dwindling light of the sun.

You promptly set on your quest for food. You calmly trudded to the grocery store. As you walked your mind wandered to the monsters that broke free only a week back.

After you had that in counter with the skeleton, you turned on the TV the moment you got home.

The news had unsurprisingly blown up about them. Some saying hopeful things for the future, while others practically screamed that they'll eat our children, steal our jobs, and enslave us all. But one thing stuck out to you the most.

Apparently the monster you winked at was the king. You were glad that he'd already gotten the monsters part citizenship, but you frowned when ever you thought about all the racism that they'll have to face.

You shook you head. Back to the task at hand. Groceries. You guess that you spaced out the whole way because you were already at the store. 

You walk in, grab a cart, and make your way down the aisle.

No bad Y/n. Put the cookies down. We have junk food at home. 

You huffed, but continued forward grabbing only the essential foods.

Soon you were at the cash register, checking out what you had just collected. Once you had finished, you stepped out into the chilled night air, which was... Oddly still.  No cars, no people, nothing.

You shrugged it off in favor of rushing home. _"It's probably people being spooked by the monsters or something."_ You think unsettled by the stillness. 

You continue to walk, you're at least halfway home now, but you feel a cold chill run up your spine. You're suddenly pulled into a dark alleyway, causing you to drop your groceries.

"Why hey there~. What's a purtty thing like you roamin' around at this time of night? "

"Get off me creep!" You yell struggling against the man's grip.

"Now why would I do that? We were just about to start the fun~"

He gets closer, the smell of booze is heavy on his breath. "N-no!" You  almost cry, oh god this is bad!

The man strips you of your clothes. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" You cry out. Praying that someone. Anyone will hear you and come to your aid. 

"Shhhhhhh.. so lou-"

This man's sentence is cut off by a large hand practically crushing his windpipe. 

" **let. go. now.** " The owner of the hand growls out. When the man doesn't, he's thrown into the middle of the street, effortlessly by the dark figure. 

Your rescuer steps closer. It was the skeleton monster from before! You barely register him wiping his hand off on his shorts. "Thank you. " You whimper out. His starlike eyes gazed down to you in concern. "no prob. you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine." You say, extremely self-conscious, because you're literally in your underwear in front of the king of monsters. He unzips his jacket and puts the huge thing on top of you. And- _holy fuck it's a massive ball of fluff._

"Tanks"

He chuckles, zipping it up. Funny how you were terrified just a moment ago, but now, you were completely calm.

This jacket is so big, the arms nearly go down to your ankles.

" want me to walk you home? "

You nod, the fur on your head bouncing at the movement.

The monster smiles, more than he normally does. He scoops up your discarded groceries bags with one hand and with the other gently puts on your back.

The monster walks you away from the alleyway, and you faintly notice the red on the monster's claws.

"so where we headin'?" You mentally facepalm and promptly tell him your address. The monster guides you to your house, oddly stiff and alert.

On your way home the two of you chat.

"I never cought your name. I'm Y/n." You say as you stand at your door. 

"sorry. the name's sans. sans the skeleton." Sans says stretching out his left hand for you to take. You take it. "Nice to meet you Sans." You said with a smile.

"i'll see you around kiddo. try not to get into too much trouble."

"I won't." You say as Sans walks away with a wave of a clawed hand, before stuffing said hand into the pockets of his shorts.

You close the door. And realize that you still have his jacket on. You reopen said door and fling yourself out, with a "Wait!...?" Only to find that Sans is nowhere to be found.

You stand at the your door. Uncertain where he went or how you'll give his jacket back to him.  
  
  


"Where.... did he go?"


	24. Silent Promises

You weren't sure where Sans had gone, or how he disappeared so quickly. But you do know that his jacket reeked of mustard.

You put the thing in the wash, but something fell out of it's pocket. It was a piece of paper that had a whole bunch of random numbers on it, and at the top it read "sans".

You realize that it's probably his phone number, and you enter it into your phone. After that you decided just to go to sleep. You _were_ extremely tired after all. You were so tired that you were asleep before you hit the bed.  
  


Sans' POV

Sans opened the door to his room, the dark, messy space seemed to swallow the towering skeleton whole as he stepped inside.

The only light that illuminated the dark room was the crimson lights coming from the monster, at least once he closed the door.

The skeleton wasn't smiling.

Even though the notion seems anatomically impossible, it's true. Sans wasn't happy.

His soul was pounding against his ribcage, his instincts were screaming at him to go back to you, to protect you from the filthy human world. Not like the monster's was better but...

He could protect you far better than any _human._ And love you a lot more than anyone else.

Sans flopped on to his unmade bed. He didn't really think that he could get any sleep without you in his arms. The monster growled in frustration.

**I'll make her mine.**

**We'll be so happy together.**

**She'll love me like I love her.**

**It's only a matter of time before I claim who's mine~**   
  
  
  
  
  


**W E ' R E  G O I N G  T O  B E** **S** **O** **H A P P Y**


	25. Coffee time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee anyone?

You sigh and weave your way through the crowded sidewalk. You had decided to go get some coffee or something from the near by cafe.

You open the glass door and hear the satisfying DING from the doorbell. The shop was made up of a brownish-tan that gave it a comforting glow. The whole room smelled of coffee.

At the ring of the doorbell two people turned to look at you. The first, the barista and a little boy. You walk to the counter and order some coffee and a snack.

You take a seat at a window table. You sigh as you notice the outside world is gently crying. You didn't bring an umbrella.

You mentally want to smack the cloud that broke up with the other cloud. Now they're crying. Great job Kyli. Fuck you. Now Sam is sobbing SO HARD THAT THE  _ENTIRE CITY IS GOING TO FLOOD AND WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE. GREAT JOB_ _KYLI_ _._

You mentally snicker at the made up scenario, Ha ha. Cloud tea. One of the employees comes up to you, and sets your food and coffee down. You thank them, and let your mind wander, not really paying attention to the thoughts that pass through your head.

' _I should get toilet paper. What day is it? Sans' hand was bloody. This coffee is pretty good. I wonder how the food tastes. I should by the toilet paper before it gets dark. I hope_ _Kyli_ _and Sam get back together before I have to leave_ _'cause_ _Sam is really crying. Why do I feel like I know Sans from somewhere? Huh. That bug is pretty cool. I wonder if Sans would like that bug.'_

You blink a couple times trying to clear your head. Why did you think of Sans?

_' do I know him from somewhere?? '_

No. No. You're just day dreaming again. You pack up and quickly head out of the door. Sam had stopped crying, luckily, but you still hit... A brick wall? Concrete? Cement? A whatever wall, and the next thing you know you're seeing stars and on your ass.

You suddenly hear a familiar voice in front of you.

"sorry 'bout that, sweetheart. wasn't watching where i was goin'." Sans said, lifting you off the hard ground.

_' well speak if the devil. '_

You smile him, "Thanks, Sans. " He affectionately? Rubs the top of your head. "it's no prob darlin'."

"Wanna grab a coffee? "

" i don't see any harm in that. "

Sans had to duck down to get in the shop, and stay that way to even fit inside.

You chuckled at his tallness. He flashed a smile at you.

Once you had ordered, paid, got the coffee, you and Sans leave. The two of you sit in a nice quiet park not too far away. Sans sat next to you, the bench groaning at his weight.

Sans' sharp fingers clicked on the bench's metal armrest. He looked like he was contemplating something.

" 'ey doll. i need 't talk with ya. " Apparently he made up his mind.

"Sure what's up Sans?" You asked gazing at him curiously.

"i think- no, i know yer my soul mate. " He said.

_'Soulmates_ _?'_

_' Aren't those a metaphor or  just a saying? But, then again. We probably locked all the knowledge about souls and such when the monsters were trapped underground. '_ You reason.

"Soulmate?"

"yah...."

"How can you tell?"

"it's like a pullin' in my soul, an' i can feel it beatin' against my ribcage whenever i see ya." He said sipping his coffee.

"Is that all?"

"na, there's more."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"nope." He winked. You stick your tongue out at him, and cross your arms.

" 'ey sweetheart."

"Yeah?"

"i like ya a _latte_ " He said throwing you another wink. Your face turns red and you start laughing.

"Nooo! That was so bad!" You laugh

" my coffee is really hot babe. but yer'e hotter."

"Ahhh! Stoopp! " You exclaimed covering your bright red face.

"i really envy that coffee cup that's lucky enough 't kiss those lips of yer's."

"You're mocha me embarrassed!" Sans explodes in laughter.

"ah," he said wiping a glowing red tear from his eye. "shit doll, ya really know how 't make a guy laugh."

A comfortable silence rolls over the two of you.

"So what now?" You ask

"hm?"

"About us being soulmates, what happens now?"

"well... it's recommend that i mark ya before my instincts force me 't. " He says, looking off distantly.

"Mark?"


End file.
